Mission Fairness
by KillMeSuicide
Summary: I don't really know...it's yaoi?


This eventually turns into a yaoi with pretty much every guy in the group of guys.

"Hey Bubblegum man", I snickered. The guard glared at me. He looked at Dagger who was the only one not smiling. "Seriously guys how do you find that funny", Dagger asked his dying team mates. "Hello Chaos Gang. Boss has a special mission for you guys. Proceed with caution."

Notes in file: Please proceed with caution. Not a peep! That means you Gadget!

Journey-

Description:

Hair: White

Eyes: Green

Hair length: Medium Length. Mid length of her back.

Height: She's not very tall but she's not short.

Weight: Thin (I don't know #)

Wounds: Single scar on arm from bow and arrow accident.

Weapon: Bow and Arrow

Main skill: Showing the way when all is lost

BFF: Honesty

Skill Ranking: Fairly Dangerous

Her sign: Good luck

Liberty-

Hair: Blonde hair

Eyes: Baby blue

Skin: Very pale

Height: Tall

Weight: Almost underweight

Attitude: Annoying, funny and she worries a lot

Lips: Soft pink lips

Cheeks: Rosy

BFF: No one

Main weapon: Unknown

Main Skill: Equal Rights, she is able to make things equal.

Skill Ranking: Fairly dangerous

Honesty-

Hair: Blue

Length of hair: Armpit

Eyes: Silver

Weight: A little below average

Height: Medium

Personality: Punkish, happy and smiles a lot.

BFF: Journey

Main weapon: A sword

Main skill: Mind. She's all about the mind. She can tell people what to do and she can tell when someone is lying to her.

Skill Ranks: Very Dangerous to our operation: Avoid at all times.

Balance-

Hair: Coal black

Length of hair: Waist length. (Always in a braid or ponytail)

Eyes: A piercing green

Skin: Pale

Soft expression

Height: Short (Not too short. She's the shortest)

Weight: Skinny (she curves)

Side note: She is very flexible. Take her out first

Attitude: Smart (that might be a problem. She analyzes problems. Don't give her that chance) shy, always quiet unless spoken to and mentioned in a conversation. She is proper and she annoys me. She's a goody two shoes.

BFF: Justice

Main weapon: Balance beams chained together to make nun chucks. (Stop laughing Gadget)

Main skill: keeping steady. This ruins plans see?

Skill Ranking: Dangerous

Peace-

Hair: Brown

Hair length: To the bottom of her neck

Eyes: Brown

Weight: She's lighter than Grenade. (Still laughing?)

Height: Short (She is second shortest. Shorter than Gadget. Surprise?)

She is beautiful and can capture one with her looks. Be careful she is considered Mostly Dangerous. I find that wrong. She's horribly dangerous.

Attitude: Peaceful, loving and kind.

BFF: Liberty

Main weapon: Sadly this is also unknown. Possible her seduction technique.

Main Skill: She can turn evil good, chaos into nothing.

Skill ranking: Mostly Dangerous

Justice-

Hair: Auburn

Hair length: Her bangs are short but her initial hair is almost to her waist

Her hair is curly

Eyes: Dark

Height: Tall

Weight: Skinny

Skin: Tan

Attitude: Cute and pretty, smart and knowing. Lazy. (Sound familiar Tank?) Jokster. (And finally Dagger. It describes you so well. And you aren't the cute, pretty and all that bull if you know what I mean)

BFF: Balance.

Main Weapon: (You're going to love this Guns. She's your playmate after all) Martial arts, karate, judo and her mind. Must I go on? Ah she has a black belt in Jujitsu)

Main Skill: Making things equal to her standards.

Skill Ranking: (You could probably figure this out on your own) Very Dangerous

Her sign: Bad luck.

Come back to my office and I'll assign playmates.

We sighed and walked towards the elevator in the back of the so called waiting room. Weird. All those girls seemed to hold some resemblance to each of us. Was this a joke? Who was leading this operation anyway? I shook my head and moaned. This was stupid. So what were we supposed to do? Kill little girls? This was new even for Boss. Grenade was ahead of me so I decided to speed up and ask him what he thought. "Well", I asked when I got next to him. He looked at me.

"This is weird. Is it me or did that Honesty girl remind me of you", he asked.

"No. She did. The girl named Balance was it? Reminded me of you", I said. He smirked.

"We are going to be killing our female selves I bet you", Grenade snickered. I shrugged.

"Beats me", I said.

"So how clear is our mission", a brunette said and a blonde girl raised her hand.

"Yes liberty", the brunette asked annoyed.

"Well Peace I just wanted to say, to me our mission is clear. We have to work and keep the world at ease", Liberty said and an auburn haired girl closed her eyes.

"Personally, I think we work too much. I totally don't like keeping strangers at ease", she said.

"Justice your job is not all that hard you have to do something similar to her", Peace said pointing to a girl with blue eyes and black hair down to her waist in a braid. The girl smiled.

"That was a complement wasn't it peace or are you degrading me", she asked.

"Yes Balance it was a compliment", Peace said looking at a white haired girl with pale skin and blue eyed girl named Journey.

"Journey, where's Honesty", Liberty asked and Journey opened her mouth.

"I don't know she was here a minute ago", Journey said.

"Sorry I'm late the elevator got stuck and I was in there for almost an hour", a blue haired girl said hurrying to sit and felt embarrassed.

"Honesty I believe you", was all peace said.

The boss had this chair. You know like in the movies? It was a big swirly chair. When I say big I mean it. When boss was facing the camera screen behind him you didn't even know someone was in the chair. "Yo Randy", Grenade said tapping on the desk. The chair spun around to show a man. The man had thin glasses and brown hair. He was wearing that gray suit that gives me the creeps.

"Now Grenade. Is that anyway to speak to your elder", Randy asked. Grenade shrugged.

"Whatever", he said. I shook my head. Grenade never knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"So. Um...boss? Who exactly are our playmates", Gadget said weakly. Randy smiled.

"Wonderful job for staying on task", Tank said elbowing Gadget in the gut. His voice full of sarcasm. Tank didn't like Gadget. It was obvious. It was almost like me and Grenade except at times we got along. The only two that got along were Ammo and Guns. Yeah haha. Funny right? Yeah no. I guess Daggers don't get along very well with Grenades. Guess Tanks didn't like Gadgets. Oh well. Randy stared at Tank from over his glasses. He adjusted them so the sunlight reflected right into our face.

"So Tank? Is your hate for Gadget really necessary", Randy asked. Tank glared at the wall. I felt bad for that wall. What did it do to deserve that kind of hatred? Randy sighed and stood up adjusting his suit jacket.

"There's only one way to fix this", he said. Tank snorted.

"You don't understand Tank. You could hate him now but then he could die in action and you'd regret it. This is dangerous work you're doing. Remember that", Randy said coldly. Tank shrugged.

"Then my enemy would be gone. Anyway...playmates or whatever? Who are they? Assign me my partner already. I'm bored", Tank said. Randy sighed and sat back down fixing the papers on his desk.

"Fine. Gadget has Liberty. Tank has Journey. Dagger, you have Honesty. Remember highly dangerous. Grenade you have Balance", Randy said skimming through papers. Gadget sighed. Tank smirked. I face palmed. Grenade was silent.

"Ammo. I trust it you can handle Peace", Randy asked.

"Yes sir", Ammo responded.

"And Guns. You have the hardest", Randy said.

"Let me guess. Justice? The one with all the fighting tactics? If I can recall she had training in Martial Arts, Judo, Karate and Jujitsu", Guns said showing no emotion in his voice. It bothered me how he held his poker face all the time. I was just waiting for something to make him tick.

"Suit up and head out", Randy gave the orders and everyone headed out. He stopped Tank and me. "Dagger. You're in charge",he said. He let me go. I lagged so I heard what he told Tank.

"One of these days your going to be working with Gadget. He's going to save your life taking his own. You still think that if you hate him it'll make that pain less painful? Are you willing to lose him like that? He's your partner no matter how much you hate him. He told me something interesting...he said if someone pointed a gun at you no matter how you treat him the first thing he'd do would be jump in front of it. You want to know why", Randy asked. Tank shrugged. He, for the first time, was at a loss for words.

"He said because he's your partner and partners have each others backs through thick and through thin", Randy said. Tank sighed.

"He really said that", he asked. Randy nodded in response. Tank shrugged again and walked out the door. I shook my head in his direction and turned to walk out.

"Dagger. You heard", Randy asked. I nodded. My back was facing him and my hand was against the door frame.

"Same for you. Don't let anything happen to your team. Especially not Grenade. Prove what I say is wrong", Randy said. I gave him a quick nod and walked out.

The phone rang and Liberty jumped up and answered it. "Hello", she said and the person on the line sounded worried.

"Put it on speaker", Peace ordered and Liberty did so.

"Hello….Girls..." the person on the line stopped.

"Grandpa Jorgen? Is that you", Honesty asked.

"Yes. Girls I need your help. There are groups like you out here", he said.

"Like us? What do you mean", Journey asked confused.

"Yes Journey that's what I said. What do I mean? They are...gifted. This group...I recently overheard them...I saw them. They are all boys." He sighed.

"Are they good too? Do they fight evil? Like us I mean", Balance asked.

"No. They are nothing like you. In fact they are the opposite. I hear they call themselves the Chaos Gang", he said sounding like he was in a hurry. A bolt of static went through the phone.

"Grandpa what was that", Peace asked.

"Them. Girls I must hurry their here. Come to Brooksville at once", he said and a voice was talking then there was a loud boom and the phone went silent.

"Hello? Hello", Liberty screamed and threw the phone against the wall.

"Are we going? You know to Brooksville", Balance asked.

"What? Yes! Of course. I mean we have to", Honesty screamed and Peace gave her an agitated look.

"I mean. Are we going", Honesty asked less loudly. Peace frowned and shook her head.

"We have no way of getting there. Unless Journey is willing to call her cousin. Besides it's too much for her to get us there on her own. But I don't think she wants to", Peace said and everyone looked at Journey.

"Ok. I guess I could give her a call", Journey said and took out a white and gold cell phone. She flipped it open and dialed her cousin's number and waited.

"Hi Quest I was wondering if you could help us with a little problem", Journey asked Quest and the other line was silent.

"Great see you in a couple minutes. Yeah bye", Journey closed the phone and smiled.

"She'll be here about…. Now", she looked at her cousin and blinked.

"Hey Quest", she said smiling even bigger.

"What do you need Journey. You've bugged me enough", he bit back.

"I know and I'm sorry but it's not for me it's for them", Journey said pointing to the girls. Quest sighed and smiled.

"Ok but you owe me", he said and his hands glowed. Journey and Guest grabbed each others hands. "Where to", he asked and they all replied. They got teleported to Brooksville and looked around.

"We're here", Liberty asked and they started for Grandpa Jorgen's house.

"Why couldn't we ask your cousin to teleport us to Grandpa Jorgen's front door instead?" When they got there the house was a mess and the door was open. Balance screamed and ran towards the door. They all followed her and entered the house. Grandpa Jorgen sat on the couch. He looked weak and slightly beat up.

"Girls you made it", Grandpa Jorgen smiled weakly.

"What did the jerks do to you? Who are they? I demand to know", Honesty said and gritted her teeth. "Nothing really they didn't care about me. I don't know who they are. Only...that...they are the Chaos makers...here", Grandpa Jorgen said and pointed to the house. "I mean look at what they did to my house", he yelled. He coughed. Balance found herself crying and wiped her eyes. She ran out of the front door and Honesty tried to run after her.

"Let her go she's upset", Grandpa Jorgen said and got up to close the door. Everyone nodded and sat on the couch silently.

"You do realize what the hell we just did right", Ammo asked. Everyone looked at him.

"He was on the phone with his grand kids", Guns said agreeing with Ammo.

"Well. This is going to be fun", Tank said. He didn't sound as happy as he looked. I found him staring at Gadget who was drawing in a sketch book. He felt someone looking at him and looked up looking around. His gaze met Tank's and he smiled. He looked back at his drawing. Tank looked away looking slightly embarrassed. He shook his head frantically and smiled.

"Our turn to shine right?"

Balance sighed and sat on a rock waiting and listening. "Hey you girl you need any help", Tank asked with a cocky smile.

"No I don't need help! Especially not from you", Balance screamed and shook her head. She sighed.

"You sure about that", he said.

"Leave me alone I hate this! Some stupid boys attacked my Grandpa", Balance said. Tank smiled.

"Oh so you're the person he was talking to", he said and sat next to her. She looked at him and tried to get up to run.

"You…you… you did it. Help someone help. Liberty", Balance screamed and the boy grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

"Shut it. This time it's my turn to shine! Gadget", he yelled and Balance screamed. She stood up. Tank stood up reaching out to grab her.

"Come on pretty thing", he said. Balance reared up and kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground. She turned to run and ran right into Gadget.

"Having a little trouble Tank? I'll take over. I'm sorry", he whispered to Balance. He stabbed a needle in her neck when she dropped her guard. "What the", she asked in shock. She fell into Gadget's chest. falling to the ground. Her sight blurred and she passed out. Gadget tied up her hands.

"She's a feisty one", Tank said wiping mouth. Gadget stood up and walked over to him.

"You're bleeding", he said. He moved Tank's hand and leaned forward. He licked the blood coming from the corner of Tank's mouth. His tongue felt warm against Tank's skin. Tank blushed. What the hell was this guy doing?

"Gadget!" Gadget pulled away.

"Sorry. I heard saliva helps wounds", he said weakly. Tank wiped his mouth.

"You could have told me that before you starting licking me", he protested. Gadget sighed. He knelt next to the girl.

"Help me pick her up", he said. Tank nodded. He decided he wasn't going to tell anyone and forget the whole thing. But he didn't.

"Okay so we got one", I said. Grenade nodded.

"I'll go alone", he said. I shook my head frantically.

"No I can't let anythin..." I shut up when I saw the surprised look on Grenade's face.

"I mean it. Boss said I have to protect my team. You aren't going alone", I said. Grenade shrugged.

"Whatever you say prince", he said in a teasing voice.

"Stop calling me that", I said.

"Why should I? Maybe I like giving you nicknames", Grenade teased.

"You don't give anyone else nicknames", I yelled. His eyes narrowed.

"What do you think that means", he asked walking out. I followed him from a distance. Next up was, well since his playmate was gone, I guess whoever decided to go look for her. Which happened to be my partner.

Honesty had heard the scream. She ran through the woods her friends calling her name. They soon become distant. Where was Balance? Honesty gripped her sword. Would she have to use it? Was Balance ambushed by those boys? Honesty knew she shouldn't have let Balance out of her sight. She slid to a stop at a rock. It was a sitting rock almost. Honesty sighed. This is where she would have gone. There was a crunch of a twig breaking under someone's foot causing Honesty to spin around. The tip of her blade was placed to my neck. Blood trickled down my neck. "Woah. Put that away", I said. Her eyes narrowed.

"Who are you", she asked. Grenade grabbed her wrist lowering her hand.

"The prince said put it away. Do it", he threatened. She stared at me.

"Prince?" I rolled my eyes and rubbed my neck.

"It's just a title", I said eyeing Grenade coldly.

"Are you really a prince", Honesty asked sliding her sword back into her hilt.

"In a way yes", I said.

"What are you doing out here", she asked. Yeah she had nothing on me. I was telling the truth.

"Complicated", I answered.

"How", she asked.

"He said complicated. That means he doesn't want to tell you", Grenade snapped. Honesty pretty much ignored him and walked towards him.

"I always though princes would look more...formal", she said. I shrugged.

"Well. Dagger. We have to do our job now", Grenade said. I sensed jealousy in his voice. I just assumed he couldn't help it.

"Job", Honesty asked her hand going towards her sword.

"Yes. Sadly my prince has something to do", Grenade said.

"Why are you here if your prince has to do it", Honesty asked.

"To make sure he doesn't get hurt. I was originally supposed to do it but seeing as it's you I have to let him", Grenade said.

"Are you jealous", Honesty asked. Her voice seemed almost sneaky and daring Grenade to answer.

"No", Grenade lied. Weird. Honesty couldn't pick up that he was lying.

"Really so you aren't jealous that I'm about to take your precious prince from you", Honesty said and before anyone could see anything her sword blade went back to my neck and she stood behind me.

"Move I'll slice your throat", she said. I stayed calm. Grenade's eyes narrowed.

"Go ahead and try", he threatened. She stared at him.

"Where is she", Honesty asked.

"Who", Grenade asked.

"Balance", Honesty said angrily.

"We don't know. She disappeared before we got here", I said. Honesty slide the blade near my neck. She cut a little.

"Stop lying. You're bad at it", she growled. I stayed completely still. Grenade looked pissed.

"Do that again", he threatened. Honesty tilted her head.

"Do what? Cut into your prince's flesh", she asked. Grenade growled.

"Don't you dare", he threatened. She smiled and kicked me in the back. I fell forward and Grenade grabbed me looking to see Honesty gone.

"Are you okay", he asked.

"Ow! She cut me", I hissed. Grenade growled.

"Are you okay", he asked again.

"Yeah. Just peachy. We should've listened when they said Fairly Dangerous. They should really relabel that", I said. Grenade lifted me up.

"Wha-what are you doing", I screamed. Grenade smiled.

"We can't let the prince get hurt now can we", he asked. I looked at the ground that seemed so far away. Grenade was strong. Okay I admit. I was pretty skinny and I was a twig but still being able to hold me...Oh my god.

"Put me down", I yelled. Grenade shook his head.

"I can't do that prince. Let's head back. We have to fix up your neck", he said.

"It's just a scratch", I screamed couching.

"Watch it", Grenade said.

Honesty smirked. Liberty gasped. "You hurt a prince", she asked. Honesty sighed.

"The boys that attacked you grandpa...did one of them have sunglasses", Honesty asked. Jorgen nodded.

"Now that you mention it...yes", he said. Honesty nodded.

"The boys I ran into knew where Balance was. Despite the fact that he maybe be royalty we have to find Balance. No matter what it costs", she said. Journey nodded.

"Tell me. How many boys were there", she asked.

"Two. A boy with blue hair, the prince, and his loyal guard, it seemed, had black hair", Honesty said. Journey stood up and snapped her fingers.

"I got it. You said loyal guard", she said. Honesty shrugged.

"Well he wasn't. But he did get angry when I got too close to his precious prince", she said. Journey smiled.

"So he'd be willing to help him at all costs", she asked. Honesty nodded.

"It seemed like that yes", she said. Liberty was having a tennis match listening to them.

"What are you planning on doing", she asked Journey. Journey's smile grew bigger.

"Well. If we have the prince. We have the information in our hand. The prince may not talk but his loyal guard will. To get him home", she said. She almost looked evil. Let's hope for the sake of me she wasn't.

Guns sighed. "So Ammo who's up first? Your's or mine", he asked the thin brown haired boy. Ammo shrugged.

"Your's seems too difficult", he said. Guns nodded.

"I don't want you to get hurt", he said under his breath.

"What's that", Ammo asked.

"Nothing", Guns said. Ammo nodded.

"How about Peace", he asked.

"She's pretty dangerous too", Guns said.

"But. She isn't mastered in Martial Arts and stuff like you", Ammo said. Guns nodded.

"I guess", he said dully. He realized his feelings for Ammo. He was the only one though. Ammo didn't feel the same way. If he lost Ammo...so help him god. Let's just say if he lost Ammo those girls better watch their backs because all hell would break loose. He sighed.

"Shall we go", Ammo asked. He nodded.

They planned attack. Sabotage. Ambush. Must I go on? I'm out of words. Honesty and Journey were the ones pulling the strings though. I had no idea that they followed me. It was the squirrel wasn't it? I sighed and decided to take a walk. Cheesy. I know. But I swear I seriously didn't know they were waiting for me. I rubbed the back of my neck. Suddenly they were standing there. In front of me. Just Honesty and Journey. Honesty smirked. "Going somewhere princey", she asked.

"No. Actually. I'm going home", I said turning around. Worst idea ever. Journey grabbed my arm.

"You aren't", she said. Her voice seemed too happy.

"Let go of me", I screamed. Honesty laughed.

"So? Where's your loyal guard? Mr. Jealousy? I don't see him", she said pretending to look around.

"Not here", I screamed. She smiled.

"That's good", she said. She looked at Journey.

"Ready to go missing pretty boy", she asked. I shook my head and bit into Journey's hand. She screamed letting go of me. I ran towards the house. Suddenly my arm was bleeding and I looked back to see Honesty standing there with her katana. My body become almost paralyzed and I fell on my face.

"How did you..."

"Poison. Well not poison poison that will kill you. No. It paralyzes your body temporarily", she said. She slid her katana back into her hilt. Journey picked me up. Seriously! What is it with people and picking me up all the time?

"Let's go", she said. I screamed and she shoved something into my mouth. Please! Please don't be gym sock! Then like that...we were gone. A letter was left there. Grenade heard me screaming and ran out.

"Dagger", he yelled. He saw the paper and picked it up. It had blood on it. My blood probably. Most likely.

"If you want to see your precious prince alive you'll return our friend unharmed. If you can't return our friend at least do us the favor and bring information worthy enough of your treasure's life. If you do not bring us either we will kill him. Let's just say the next time you see his face...it won't be so precious anymore. When you have something in return leave it here where this letter is. We will return your precious treasure alive and unharmed...most likely", it said. Grenade gripped the paper.

"They can go to hell", he said angrily.

My body started to gain it's feeling. I tried to sit up but realized I was tied to a table. I struggled. The ropes, if that's what they were, were really tight around my wrists. My ankles were tied too. I felt like I was in one of those movies were someone was unfortunate to be the one getting dissected. I watched weird crap. I gasped as I felt the ropes dig into my flesh. "Don't you think you're going a bit overboard", Liberty said down the hall. They were heading for the room! Crap! I struggled the ropes digging deeper.

"No", Honesty said opening the door to the room. Journey followed her and they closed the door in Liberty's face.

"This isn't right", Liberty said through the door.

"Go play", Journey said. Liberty was silent. She ran off. Probably to get her grandpa.

"So. Are you going to tell us where Balance is just in case your loyal guard doesn't? That might spare you", Honesty said. She stared at me. I growled and spat at her.

"No way in hell! Why do you keep calling him that? He's not my guard nor is he loyal", I yelled. Honesty sighed.

"Journey why can't they ever go quietly? He can see he's no match for all of us", she asked Journey. Journey nodded.

"Let's test that", I sneered. Honesty smiled. Her blade came to my neck.

"Okay. Make your move. You're so great right? Get out of those ropes without cutting your neck", she said coldly. I stayed still. She pulled the blade away scratching my neck and smiled.

"See? Weak", she said. She looked at Journey.

"Why won't he just tell us where she is? We could avoid this whole thing. Seriously. I don't think his loyal guard is going to come for him", she said.

"His name is Grenade", I hissed. She looked at me.

"So he has a name", she asked. I hissed again.

"Yes", I stretched.

"Hear that Journey", Honesty asked.

"Why won't you just tell us and prevent this", Journey asked.

"Because. I don't betray anyone! You'll never see her again", I yelled. Honesty almost lost it.

"Well. We'll see about that. What about your loyal guard? Grenade? Will he save you", she asked.

"I...I don't know", I said weakly.

"He doesn't care? So let me get this straight. You aren't the one betraying anyone", Journey said. I shook my head.

"I. Am. The. One. In. Charge", I said. Honesty slapped me.

"Good for you", she said.

Grenade gripped the bat harder. No way were they getting away with this. They could beg him. They dare take me from him. Tank's eyebrow arched. "Are you okay", he asked. Grenade smirked.

"I hope they like being beaten with a bat", he said coldly.

"I don't think anyone would like that", Gadget said.

"I don't care. I want him back. Yeah. My precious prince", Grenade sneered. Tank laughed.

"They seriously called Dagger your precious prince", he asked. Grenade glared at him.

"Yeah", he hissed. Gadget flinched.

"Why the hell are you such a girl", Tank asked slapping Gadget in the back of the head. Gadget winced.

"Ow, he moaned rubbing your head.

"Let's visit her grandpa shall we", Grenade asked. He wasn't really looking for an answer. They were going anyway. Ready for hell?

Liberty screamed. "Let him go!" Honesty smirked.

"We almost found out where Balance was. Why would we give up now", she asked. Liberty shook her head. Justice shook her head.

"No. We are done. We are not allowing this", Justice said. She glared at Honesty.

"You are as bad as them", she said. Honesty growled.

"Really", Honesty asked. Justice got ready to smack her. Honesty smiled.

"It's nice you think that Justice", she said.

"Let the boy go", Justice said coldly. Peace shook her head.

"This isn't right", she screamed. Justice nodded.

"No. I won't. We won't. We need to find Balance", Honesty said. Justice sighed. There was a scream from the other room.

"Liberty", everyone screamed. They ran into the room to see Grenade standing there with a bat against his shoulder. He was smirking.

"You gonna give me my prince back", he asked. Tank laughed. Gadget hid behind Liberty. Liberty didn't do anything. She stared at him.

"No", Honesty yelled.

"This is crazy! I'm helping them", Liberty screamed standing next to Grenade.

"You're crazy Honesty! I don't want to work with you", Liberty said. Grenade looked at her.

"You're helping me", he asked. She nodded.

"I do not approve of what you're doing but I will help you get your prince back", she said. Peace walked over and stood by Liberty.

"This is wrong", she said.

"Whatever traitors", Honesty yelled. She pulled out her sword and pointed it at Justice. Liberty had managed to sneak out. Journey pulled out her bow.

"Serve as traitors die as one as well", she said. She shook her head.

"You don't understand! We're trying to find Balance! Those creeps...they took her! We need to know where she is!" Honesty wiped her eyes.

Liberty ran into the room. "Are you okay", she asked me. She fiddled with the knife slicing into the ropes.

"It's crazy", she said.

"West Arena", I said. She blinked and stared at me.

"What", she asked.

"Balance. She's in West Arena", I said. Liberty looked confused.

"Why are you telling me this", she asked.

"You helped me so I thought I'd return the favor", I said. She smiled and hugged me.

"Ow", I said. She pulled away.

"Sorry", she said. She sighed.

"Come on", Liberty said.

Honesty was lying on the floor. Justice might have just broken her friend's arm. She turned and did a flip her foot sending Journey sprawling across the floor. "Where did you learn that", Gadget gathered the courage to ask. She looked at him and smiled.

"Three years of Jujitsu", she said. Gadget's jaw dropped. Tank rolled his eyes. He pushed Gadget over. Honesty stood up. She seemed to be pissed.

"How dare you", she said. Despite the affords of Justice Honesty would soon prevail for being older and having a weapon. Justice was thrown back into Gadget. He cushioned her fall as best as he could.

"You think you can still beat us? Two of us! You can't! I want my cousin back", Honesty screamed.

"With great power comes great responsibility sweet cheeks", I said. Honesty spun around and I slammed the back of my knife into her face. She fell onto the ground.

"Dagger", Gadget screamed helping Justice off of him.

"Hey guys...I'm fine..." I sighed and fell to the ground. Next thing I knew Grenade was kneeling next to me.

"Are you okay my precious prince", he asked. I frowned.

"Stop...calling me that", I yelled.

"Welcome back. I...we missed you", he said.

Who was the real enemy? I mean besides the two girls who tried to kill me. But...their friends turned on them because they thought what they were doing was wrong. Of course it's back to normal now. Honesty and Journey had a mental breakdown. Balance is back. So do we still continue our mission? I think we have to. We have to. Ammo first.

Peace sighed and walked through the garden. She had pushed it to the back of her mind. It was a distant memory. Almost forgotten. Almost. She heard something snap. She spun around to see a brown haired boy leaning against a tree. Ammo almost looked normal. She disregarded him. She hadn't met him yet. This seemed almost too easy. Peace started to pick flowers when Ammo appeared behind her. "Need help", he asked in his seductive voice. She blushed and stood up almost immediately.

"No. I'm...uh...fine", she said tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure", Ammo asked. She nodded.

"Yeah..." She sighed.

"Can you come with me? I want to show you something", Ammo said. She instantly fell for him. She followed him and her mouth was gagged. Her eyes widened as her hands were pulled behind her back. Ammo leaned forward.

"One point for Chaos", he said coldly. Guns helped him throw her into the truck and the doors slammed shut.

"No broken bones", Gadget said. His x-ray folded up and went back into the small bracelet around his wrist.

"That's great", I moaned. Grenade smiled.

"Yes it is", he said. I sighed. Grenade eyed Gadget. Gadget took the hint and left the room. Grenade stared at me.

"Do you not realize?"

"What", I asked.

"You're alive! Do you not want to be alive because I could end your misery right now", Grenade said reaching for my pocket. I was silent as he pulled my knife out and opened it.

"I can end it for you", he said. I shook my head.

"No", I said. I slowly lowered his hand.

"If I want to end my misery I want to be the one to do it", I said. He stared at me. He opened his mouth to speak.

Revenge. It kills. Remember that. Tank shook his head. He grabbed Gadget's wrist. "Gadget! I have an idea", Tank said. Gadget stared at him.

"What", he asked.

"Why don't the two of us end this", Tank asked. Gadget looked confused.

"What", he asked. Tank smiled. What had gotten into his head? Was he trying to get himself killed?

"We. End. This", he said. Gadget nodded.

"But what do you mean by...'end this'", Gadget asked.

"We get rid. Of everyone", Tank said.

"Everyone? Rid? You mean like kill them", Gadget asked.

"That's what we were supposed to be doing anyway", Tank said. Gadget shook his head.

"I can't", he said. Tank let go of him and pushed him.

"Fine. Coward. I'll go on my own", he said. He walked away. He didn't look back once.

Journey and Liberty giggle. They are washing clothes. Tank points a gun at Liberty's head.

Gadget ran through the trees. The branches whipped against his skin. He tripped and rolled into Liberty's yard. Tank was breathing heavily. His arm was bleeding. Journey had her bow pointed for a shot to kill. Liberty was holding a knife like she was going to shank someone. She stopped. "Gadget", she asked. She was equally hurt. Tank was serious! Gadget stood up. He wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Stop! I got help! Don't continue this", Gadget screamed. Tank growled.

"You little bastard! You're always getting in the way! Why can't you let me have the spotlight for once", Tank asked.

"This isn't about that! You...you're going in to die! Do you really want the spotlight as the one who tried", Gadget screamed. Tank was silent. Journey decided to end it. One shot to kill. Tank. She released the arrow. Gadget's eyes widened and his feet moved on their own. There was a gasp. Journey dropped her bow. Gadget's eyes widened and blood dripped from his mouth. He backed up the arrow went through his back. Tank's eyes widened and blood splashed onto his face. Gadget fell back and Tank caught him.

"No! He was good! He was trying to end it", Liberty screamed. Journey looked down. Voices filled the silence as me and the guys ran up. Gadget had told us that Tank had gone ballistic saying he was going to end it.

"Gadget", Ammo screamed. Guns stared in horror.

"You idiot", I screamed. I knelt next to him. Gadget was breathing too fast.

"Gadget. Gadget calm down", I said. I grabbed the end of the arrow and snapped it. Gadget gasped. Tank's grip tightened. His face looked pale and his eyes never left Gadget's face. Gadget gasped again feeling the strength of Tank's grip on his arms.

"Ow...Tank..." Tank snapped out of it and lightened his grip.

"Tank. Give me your shirt", I said. Tank obeyed. He handed me his favorite shirt. I placed it to the open wound in Gadget's chest. I put pressure on it until Gadget panted. I tossed the two parts of the arrow and looked at Journey.

"Get bandages", I ordered.

"Yes", she said running towards her house. Gadget's breathing quickened.

"Calm down", I said. I looked around. What was taking her so long? I looked at Tank.

"Place this to the wound. Try to calm him down or more blood will come", I said. Tank nodded. His face still seemed pale. He hadn't said anything stupid. I left Tank with Gadget and ran off to help Journey.

"Listen to me...calm down", Tank said. Gadget sighed.

"Tank...it...it hurts..." Tank gritted his teeth. This was his fault.

"Gadget! Don't you give up on me", Tank screamed. Gadget looked surprised.

"Tank...you didn't call me an idiot...you...you said...my name", Gadget said. He coughed. He winced.

"Please don't give up Gadget", Tank begged. He pulled Gadget close. His favorite t-shirt was soaked in blood but that wasn't what Tank cared about right now. I came back with towels and bandages. Grandpa Jorgen also came along. He helped me try and stop the bleeding. After a while the bleeding subdued and Gadget's chest was wrapped in bandages. Grandpa Jorgen wasn't mad at anyone. Not after that close encounter. He did pull Tank close.

"You're a brave young man", Jorgen said. Tank shrugged and stared at the ground. "Is...Is he going to be okay", Tank asked. Jorgen laughed.

"You have a possibly of getting arrested and all you care about is that boy", Jorgen asked.

"I care about him", Tank basically blurted.

"You looked desperate when we were helping him. Yes. He should be fine", Jorgen said. Tank smiled for real for the first time.

"I won't press charges. You have learned a lesson haven't you? Revenge always leads to disaster", Jorgen said. Tank nodded.

Tank never left Gadget's side while he was unconscious. He held his hand for dear life begging him to wake up. Once I wanted to go over and help him. I decided to just leave him alone. "Please...Gadget...don't die", Tank begged the pale looking boy lying in the bed. Tank lied his head on the bed and cried. Sooner or later he wore himself out and passed out. Gadget's eyes fluttered open. He moaned.

He looked at Tank. He sat up and gritted his teeth. Tank moaned. Gadget pulled Tank into the bed with him. "You can't sleep like that you idiot", he whispered. Tank moaned again. Gadget smiled weakly. He leaned down ignoring the pain stabbing through his chest and didn't stop leaning down until he felt Tank's lips against his own. Gadget closed his eyes. Tank's eyes slowly opened. His eyes widened. Gadget pulled away gasping.

"Tank", he asked nervously. Tank blinked. He looked around.

"What the...f...heck", he asked. Gadget looked embarrassed.

"I'm stupid", Gadget said. Tank stared at him. His eyes narrowed.

"No. I'm the only person allowed to call you dumb", he said. He placed his hand on the back of Gadget's neck and pushed him down. Their lips met. Tank kissed him passionately. His tongue found a way into Gadget's mouth. Their tongues played roughly together. They pulled away a string of saliva still connecting them until it broke.

"Tank", Gadget said quietly.

"Sh. I think...I love you", Tank said. Gadget's eyes widened slightly.

"Re-really?"

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone or you're dead", Tank said.

Okay maybe agreeing to play tag with crazy girls with weapons wasn't a very good idea. But hey! I've made worse! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Get him", Honesty screamed. If you're wondering why I'm playing tag with them it's because I've given up my evil ways. Yes. I'm serious. We even returned Peace. In two ways.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry", I screamed. Yeah. I guess in a way we were friends. Honesty swung her blade at me cutting a pot in half.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran as fast as my legs carried me. Let me explain. They sort of wanted me to dress up as a princess, dress and everything! I couldn't so I got angry. I guess I sort of pissed Honesty off. Not sure why the others are chasing me though.

"Put on the dress", Liberty screamed. I shook my head and continued running.

"Never in your life! Never", I screamed. She growled and ran at me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran into a stone chest. Grenade's eyebrow arched.

"What are you doing to my prince", he asked. He smirked at me because he knew I hated when he said that.

"He...he won't dress up like a princess for me", Liberty said cowering behind the others.

"You can help us right? We'd love to see it", Journey said. Grenade smiled at her.

"Sure. Why not? I would love to see a little princess", he said. I screamed. I turned to run away and Grenade grabbed my collar.

"Nope", he said. I struggled and decided when all else failed that I was wearing a shirt and I slid out of it. I started running. Before I got pretty far Grenade was holding me.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Where's the dress", he asked Honesty who pointed at Balance. Balance smiled in return.

I came out of the bathroom with a look of horror. "Oh my god!" Liberty gasped. Honesty stared. Journey smiled. Balance's jaw dropped. Peace clapped. Justice giggled.

"Grenade is the prince! Dagger is the princess", Liberty said. I blushed. I looked at the wall crossing my arms across my flat chest.

"No way in hell am I being princess", I said. Peace laughed.

"Are you wearing girl panties too", she asked. I shrugged.

"Would you like to check", I asked. Grenade grabbed my wrist pulling me close.

"Maybe I would", he said. I looked away.

"Whatever", I said. He smiled.

"My princess", he said.

"I'm not a princess", I screamed.

"You look like one", he said.

"R-really", I asked.

"Yep. You even curve like one", he said.

"Hey!" We both looked at Balance.

"Are you two going to kiss", she asked. She smiled.

"No", I screamed.

"I wish", Grenade said.

"No you don't", I screamed. Honesty chants kiss him. Soon pretty much everyone except the two of us is chanting it. Grenade shrugs and leans forward. His lips met mine. My eyes widened. Everyone stops chanting and starts cheering. Grenade pulled away.

"Did you enjoy it my princess", he asked. I blushed.

"Don't do that again", I screamed. He smiled.

"Now! You two must hang out like prince and princess! Not like brother and sister though", Liberty said. I stared at Grenade.

"Are you telling me I own Dagger for a day", he asked. Liberty nodded. Grenade smiled.

"Great", he said.

"I never agreed to this", I screamed.


End file.
